


Machina Oneshot

by JetLikeTheJewel



Category: Iron Fey Series - Julie Kagawa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetLikeTheJewel/pseuds/JetLikeTheJewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for a special friend ; )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Machina Oneshot

His breath was hot on my neck, each word stirred my hair and raised goose bumps down my spine. When he spoke, it was only a murmur, sinful and rich as dark chocolate.

"I am a musician. I think you underestimate the marvelous things I can do with my fingers." My mouth went dry, breath hitching as my mind went completely blank. "Oh what wonderful things I could do to you, Meghan Chase. You would be my instrument, and I your musician. I could make you sing songs you never knew, touch you until you melt in my hands and speak in tongues. I can make you beg and weep and break you down into the most primal of creatures, or I could make you feel like a goddess floating amongst an ocean of constellations." He lightly touched my hair, sweeping a strand back. I shuddered involuntarily, my stomach flipping and churning as my body grew hot. "I would be gentle." He touched my neck oh so softly.

"S-Stop!" I finally yelped, breaking my hypnosis. I practically leaped away, whirling on him. "D-Don't talk like that! Keep you perverted thoughts to yourself you…you jerk!"

Machina flashed me a grin of lazy satisfaction. I was beyond flustered, blushing redder than a fire hydrant, and I knew he was immensely enjoying the sight.

"You see? You are just dripping with teenage hormones. It doesn't matter who it is - anyone attractive can reduce you to a mindless puddle by just mentioning sex."

"Not just any-" I stopped short, realizing that I was about to fall into a trap he neatly laid. If I denied what he just said, I would be indicating that not just anyone could reduce me to this state, that he was the only one that could and that I liked him that way.  
"Fuck you." I spat out, still desperately thinking of a more eloquent come back.  
His eyes narrowed in pleasure, "Please do." He purred.   
I huffed in response, angry at myself for how I reacted to his advances, and angry at him for enjoying every moment of it. My palms were sweaty, and I breathed shakily as I smoothed out my hair.   
"Since we've nothing left to work on in here, I'm not sticking around to hear your perverted advances, pedo." I said, storming out. Just as I was about to reach the door, something coiled around my leg, and I shrieked feeling it whip my body in mid-air without hardly any effort. Slightly dazed and confused, I noticed Machina walking towards me through the curtain of my hair. Countless coils were protruding from his cloaks like a thousand hands. "What the hell?!" I screamed, flailing and trying to break free from the coil around my ankle. Before I knew it, my wrists and ankles were gripped by other coils and I was slammed against the wall. My mind was hazy, and my vision was slightly blurred. Machina was walking towards me, his hands behind his back and a wicked lustful smile plastered across his face.   
"Oh Meghan Chase...I think you need to relax. Allow me to ease your tension…"   
Before I could protest, I could feel Machina's lips against my throat, the mere contact sending shivers down my spine. I could feel him smiling against my exposed skin, pleased by my reaction. Anger surged through me, and I jerked my body instinctively, only to be held in place by Machina's hands. His onyx eyes narrowed at my own, seeming disappointed. I could feel his hands grip my hips, making me yelp in surprise. He chuckled, gripping them tight and blowing air into my ear. I squealed and flailed, trying my best to break his hands away from my body. He effortlessly held me in place, and I bit my lip as he nibbled the shell of my ear. I began whimpering, feeling both humiliated and an arousal I was trying desperately to ignore. Pleasure swelled at the pit of my stomach, and what Machina was doing to my body only made it grow ever stronger. I didn't know how long I'd last, trying my best to keep hold of whatever dignity I had left. Machina massaged my hips and lightly pinched them, making me yelp.   
Machina sighed, massaging my hips slowly and in a most delicate manner. I could feel his teeth grazing my earlobe, and I clenched my teeth together trying to not let another sound leave my throat. "I promised to be gentle. Why do you still resist me?" He whispered in my ear, making me jerk away. "You know damn well why! Let me go, you perverted-!" Machina's lips captured my own, making the rest of my sentence muffled. The kiss was warm and wet, and almost fiery. I could feel his tongue trying to coax its way into my mouth, and I pursed my lips together trying to resist him access. I could feel a stray cable slither its way up my leg, and I gasped, allowing Machina to shove his tongue inside my mouth. His tongue was stroking my own, and I tried to tuck it closer to my throat, a vain attempt of escaping his tongue. It felt really weird, and he scraped his tongue against my own effortlessly. It began to tickle, and I tried to hold down my throaty giggles, but it was near impossible. My mind was blank, and a wetness between my thighs made me gasp. As if sensing my arousal, Machina broke the kiss, licking his lips in satisfaction as I tried to catch my breath. He hummed lightly, taking in the sight of me with immense glee. I could feel my face was completely flustered, my breathing uneven and rushed, my chest heaving up and down and my toes twitching on the inside of my shoes. Machina's taste still lingered on my tongue, the taste of mint and a near metallic bitterness.  
"Oh Meghan...your body is aching for my touch. Your words say one thing, but your body…" He trailed his fingers down the middle of my chest. "...is begging me to ease your stress."   
I couldn't respond. I was too dazed and disoriented to even have a comeback.  
I could feel his fingers unbuttoning the front of my jacket, slowly, deliberately trying to savor my reactions. He lazily ripped my spaghetti-strapped top and it fell to the floor. I jolted, realizing what was about to happen. Before I could protest, Machina's cool fingers gripped both of my breasts and squeezed hard, making me moan out in both pain and pent up desire. Taking one nipple between his fingers, he pinched it tightly, making me yell out. "Stop it! It hurts…" I seethed through clenched teeth, my nipple stinging and the pit of my stomach swelling slightly.  
"What hurts?" Machina asked in feigned innocence, twisting my nipple and his pink tongue flicking the tip of it. I whimpered/squealed, curling my toes. I could feel his other hand grope my other breast, stroking it gently as he continued his torturous actions with the other. The wetness between my thighs began to feel so wet that I swore it slid down my leg.  
The coils began to stroke my legs and I could feel it slowly move its way to my thighs.

 

My body trembled in both fear and arousal, feeling the coil snake its way up my thighs, and I could feel Machina smirking as he suckled my other nipple. I squirmed, my back arching as the coil came oh so close to the spot that I wanted to be touched at most. Machina smiled bitterly, knowing I was coming undone by his actions. Suddenly, he pulled away entirely, and the coils binding my wrists and ankles shifted slightly. Before I knew it, my back was pressed against Machina's chest, and I could feel him fondling my breasts with greater force. The coils around both my legs began vibrating, sending shocks of pleasure through my belly. I was coming undone…  
I couldn't take it anymore. I moaned loudly, feeling my breasts go numb and my body heating up. I bucked my hips instinctively, arching my back and moaning in need. Machina chuckled. "Is it really that good? I'm surprised...I had expected that at your age you knew how to pleasure yourself. No wonder why you're melting in my hands." He whispered huskily in my ear.   
Suddenly, the coils drooped back to holding my ankles instead of climbing up my legs, and Machina stopped massaging my breasts. I whimpered, feeling desperate to have my release. Machina chuckled, and his fingers traveled oh so slowly down my chest and just above my stomach. I whimpered, my mouth agape and curling my toes in anger. "Should I go lower? Are you that desperate to be released from your pent up stress?" I could feel his hand just above the button of my jeans.  
"You've been broken into the most primal of creatures...and now that all you crave is pleasure, tell me...are you ready to feel like a goddess?" He whispered in my ear, his tone as sinful and rich as ever.   
"Please…" I moaned, begging his fingers to travel lower. I could feel his slick tongue lick the shell of my ear slowly, sending shivers down my spine.  
His fingers finally traveled lower, undoing the button and zipper of my jeans, and they fell to my ankles with ease. His fingers stretched by folds open through my panties, and I bucked into it desperately trying to force the friction. He chuckled, his fingers finally stroking between the folds, where my swollen nub twitched in response. In that moment, nothing else mattered. No one mattered. I was in absolute bliss. Machina's teeth grazed by ear, his hand pinching and twisting my nipple and the other...the other doing marvelous things to my clit below. His ice-chilled fingers, his slick tongue, the way his teeth nipped my ear-it was wonderous!  
His fingers circled my clit, occasionally pinching it, stroking it with inhuman speed…  
Something was happening. I...I was losing it. A chill ran through my body, and icy-warm heat ran up and down my spine. I was...coming. Just as I was about to release, Machina halted his movements immediately, dropping his hands and I felt horrible. I squirmed uncontrollably, unable to contain my desperation-my need!  
Machina laughed, the sound almost able to make me come undone.   
His lips pressed against my ear, making me shudder.  
"Say it, my Queen. Say what you want...and I will give it all to you."  
I didn't even hesitate. "Please...! Make me feel...alive!"  
Without hesitation, Machina's fingers stroked my clit furiously, and his other hand made its trek in between my thighs. Without warning, his fingers came inside of me, making ripples of pleasure near unbearable. His fingers working wonders on my nub and between my thighs…  
The pain...the pleasure...and the shame all drive me crazy. This is worse than death itself…  
My inner walls tightened around Machina's fingers, and my body convulsed against Machina, my screams echoing off the walls and the pleasure...so much...it's too much. My muscles tensed harder than before, my thoughts hazy and stars flashing before my eyes...it was unconditional, painfully-delicious bliss. How could I survive this much pleasure?   
Eventually it became too much, and my eyes rolled back.


End file.
